Mirror
by sakura-shino
Summary: Kaoru is having tea with Haruhi when she suddenly reaches the conlusion that Hikaru and Kaoru are like a mirror one glass, the other metal. One Shot, mainly TwinsxHaruhi


Haruhi grinned suddenly. "You two," she said, "You're like a mirror!"

Kaoru's face fell "Haruhi, if you mean we look exactly alike…?"

"Kaoru, you're glass, and Hikaru's metal."

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, a little shocked at this sudden revelation, but interested, too.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's lots of things. Kaoru, you're gentler, and more fragile than Hikaru, like glass and metal, yet you protect him selflessly."

Kaoru drew back from her slowly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"When you're together, you're a mirror, impenetrable and you certainly cannot see through it. Most people don't stop to think that mirrors are just glass over metal. So when you're apart, you let your own individual characteristics shine through!"

Kaoru looked at the floor searching desperately for something, anything to get his mind off of this uncomfortable thought that kept breaking the surface of his mind. "You're really…amazing."

Haruhi smiled softly "I don't try to be."

Kaoru smiled back, hesitantly, then opened his mouth to say something, wrestiling with his mind's inner workings. "Haruhi…which…I mean, if I'm glass and Hikaru's metal then…I think you should…I mean, that is to say we've…I've…"

Haruhi gave Kaoru her worst deadpan stare. "If you want to ask me something come out and ask me. You're as bad as Tamaki."

That did it. Kaoru couldn't hold it back any longer. "Haruhi, you already know…I mean, how I feel about you, you know I love you. And I know that Hikaru and I can't share everything. But there's more than that bothering me…I've been talking it over with Honey and I don't think I can do everything for Hikaru anymore. Haruhi, I don't think I can be glass my whole life."

Haruhi nodded slowly, trying to understand his dilemma. She picked up her tea and stared contemplating the dregs.

"What I'm trying to say, but it keeps getting caught in my throat, Haruhi…who do you love?"

Haruhi looked at him serenely, and four words came out of her mouth that didn't necessarily catch Kaoru off guard so much as drain the colour from his face momentarily.

"My mother and father."

Kaoru looked at her for a moment, just looked at her. She was so innocent still, and yet…such a terrible force of nature to reckon with.

"That's not exactly what I meant…"

"I know what you meant."

"Well, then why did you answer-?"

"I wanted to annoy you."

Kaoru was taken aback by this. Here she sat, the girl he loved, looking at him complacently and telling him she wanted to annoy him. Simply to annoy him. He fought between anger and depression for several moments, wanting nothing more than to leave her home right now. Then he got it. He laughed at her, he laughed at himself and at his twin and at Lord Tamaki. He laughed at the whole situation. Soon, Haruhi was laughing, too.

"Haruhi, you're priceless!" he choked "Priceless!"

Haruhi squinted, still chuckling, "W-why?"  
"You've found the answer for everything, and you don't even know it!" he took her hand in his. "What does it matter? I love Mother and Father, as well!"

Haruhi giggled this time, girlishly, quite unexpected of her "Kyoya and Tamaki, you mean?"

Kaoru nodded, "And you know who I love most of all?"

Haruhi laughed "Brother and sister?"

He nodded again, clutching her and gasping for breath through fits of laughter.

Finally, Haruhi had mastered herself enough to ask the question "So, Kaoru, what is it I've discovered?"

"Absolutely nothing! This whole thing means absolutely nothing!"

She was confused now "But then, how could I have figured it out?"

Kaoru leaned over the table earnestly, looking into her eyes and smiling much more softly than Hikaru was capable of "love is nothing, Haruhi. It's completely nonsensical, nobody can master it. The only thing we know is we love our family. We love our parents- and the host club. Mi'lord's been instating this for months! I love all of you, and you love all of us- don't you?"

Haruhi nodded, smiling. "And I also love my brothers most of all, she said.

Kaoru was surprised by this, he froze. Could she mean…? But there was no time to find out.

"Haruhi! I'm home How was your day? Did you have fun at school? Ah! Mister Hitachiin is here! How are you?"

"Very good, thank you!"

"Oh, dear, will you be staying for supper? I'm afraid I didn't pick up enough barbeque ingredients for three…"

Kaoru grinned, self-content "That's okay, Ranka, I have an appointment with my mirror back at home."

Haruhi smiled up at him as he stood.

Ranka looked confused "Eh? With your mirror?"

"Don't worry, he's not self-absorbed- quite the opposite, really."

Well, bye-bye Mr. Hitachiin!" Ranka purred, "Haruhi, I'll be in the kitchen, why don't you see your guest to the door?"

"Sure, dad."

As Kaoru headed out the door he paused, gave Haruhi a hug and whispered "Thank you…Hikaru will be pleased to know you love him, too."

Haruhi stared after Kaoru's car until he was out of sight, then sat on the stairs leading to the parking lot. "Those two will be the death of me," she sighed into the dusk, but the only one who heard her was a passing cat.


End file.
